


Mello’s Band Night

by SarahLightning



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, Aww, Cute, DN - Freeform, Deathnote - Freeform, Fluffy, Gift, Keehl - Freeform, LightYagami, M/M, Mello - Freeform, Sex, Ship, Smut, Yagami, Yaoi, animeboys, cuteanimeboys, deathnoteanime, deathnotemanga, judaspreist, light - Freeform, lightxmello, ligtello, melloxlight, meratio, mihaelkeehl, present, relationship, sensitivemello, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLightning/pseuds/SarahLightning
Summary: When Mello’ favorite band Judas Priest comes to town he tries to get out of a meeting with Light’s family to attend the concert.





	Mello’s Band Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to one of the most awesome people I’ve met @JonnieKasher on instagram! Happy birthday bestie hope your special day is everything you wished!

BLONDIE!!” Light yelled as he ran through the hallway of a local mall in Japan. Light had lost Mello at the mall again and Mello had his debit card. Mello loved to spend money on designer clothes and designer shoes looking his best was very important to Mello. This was sometimes an issue for poor Light who always had to buy things for him and comply to his needs but today Light needed his money to run arends so it was not good that Mello was in the mall somewhere with his money. Light loved his beautiful, blonde angel to death but if he didn’t find Mello soon he would be poor.

Light looked around a few designer stores that Mello often went inside. It wouldn’t be hard to mistake Mello for a gold digger if Light had happened to be a rich man. One of the biggest secrets about Mello is that he actually gets very attached to people he loves. Mello May look like he is nothing but cold, yet he is extremely caring towards those he loves. Light sat to catch his breath for a minute and then he saw him his beautiful blonde angel eating a soft pretzel. “Blondie! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I didn’t know where you went I was so worried about you.” Light sat next to Mello as the blonde laughed. “You mean you were worried about your money. You know I can fend for myself just fine.”

Light blushes embarrassed and Mello laughed at him again. “It’s not that funny Mello!”

“I actually think it’s fairly funny Light I’m-a-gay.”

“Hey! What did we say about the Light I’m-a-gay thing?” Mello laughed and carelessly threw his arm around His boyfriends shoulder. “It doesn’t really matter does it? You are super gay so it’s not like I’m spreading rumors and saying things that aren’t true.” Light blushed embarrassed. He knew that there was definitely truth in everything Mello was saying he was just way too shy to admit it. Light looked at a bag that his boyfriend was carrying and sighed. “What did you buy?” Mello reached into the bag and pulled out a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulders. “It’s nice isn’t it?”

”it is nice but how much did it cost?”

”it was one hundred dollars.”

”MELLO! We can’t afford endless things! We aren’t rich or anything.”

”You just got promoted at work didn’t you? Doesn’t that mean we have a little more than we used to have?”

”Yes, it does mean we have a little more money but a little more doesn’t mean we can walk around and buy items worth a hundred dollars whenever we want. We still have to pay rent on our apartment and afford food and water. Today we came here so you could buy a greeting gift for my parents, NOT so you could buy yet another expensive leather vest!”

”It’s a jacket, not a vest Light there is a difference.” Light sighed at looked at Mello. He really liked the jacket so Light supposed he could keep it just this once. Mello looked deep into Light’s amber eyes with his pair of icy blue ones. This was how Mello got what he wanted almost every single time. Mello was spoiled but Light didn’t care if he spoiled him a little. Mello was his, and that was all Light cared about. He would do almost anything to make the blonde happy. “You can keep the jacket Mello but we can’t buy anything else that we didn’t come here to buy.”

”Ok Light.” Mello said ok like he understood but Light knew better. The blonde would ask for something else if he saw something else that he liked. Mello finished his pretzel and threw the bag carelessly into a garbage can. Mello held Light’s hand as Light looked at his engagement ring. Mello used to always wear leather gloves but ever since Light proposed and bought him that expensive ring he only wore his leather gloves on cold days. Light and Mello walked into a hallmark store and looked around. “I’ve got no idea what kinda weird stuff your parents like. How am I supposed to pick something?”

”It is the thought that counts Mello. My family is excited to meet you I’m sure they will love whatever you give.”

”Well I’m not excited to meet them. I think they probably won’t like me. You know what happened with your sister.”

”We already talked about it Mello and they forgave you. You’re a different kind of person now.”

”I’m not really that different Light. Just won’t hurt your family.” Mello looked at some stuff on the shelves and sighed. “Does your mom like snow globes?”

”I’m sure she would be happy with a snow globe if you bought her one.” Mello frowned as if the answer was indirect. “I’m not asking if she would be ok with getting a snow globe I’m asking if she likes them.” Light sighed. Mello got really hard to deal with when he was stressed about something. “I think she will like the snow globe Mello.”

”Are we positive she will like the snow globe?”

”This isn’t that difficult Mello we just need to pick something nice and go wrap it up.”

”Do we have to meet your parents this Friday? I don’t think it’s a good idea Light. I’m super nervous and I’ll probably freak out and do something bad.”

“Mello we already canceled the last three times! You promised you would go this time and I’m holding you to it. It’s just going out to dinner Mello it’s not a big deal.” Mello frowned. “It might not be a big deal to you Light but I think it’s a big deal. It’s a very big deal. What if your parents hate me then abuse me my whole life because they think I wasn’t the ‘right’ person for their son? I don’t want that to happen do you Light? If they don’t meet me then they can’t have an opinion on me so they can’t dislike me.” Light Hugs Mello gently. “I promise that nothing like that is going to happen Mello. I swear it.” Mello grabs his rosary which is something he does when he gets nervous. “I really hope it won’t.”

”I promise it won’t. Now about that snow globe do you want to buy it for my mom?”

“I suppose.”

”Ok good choice. Do you want me to hold it while you look for something for my father?”

”Yeah sure, you can hold onto it if you want.” Light takes the snow globe gently and kisses Mello on the cheek. “I promise everything will be ok Mello.” Mello smiles slightly but not in a very noticeable way. “I hope you’re right. You are basically taking me against my will anyway.”

”I warned you that this had to happen at some point. So it’s not against your will.” Mello rolls his eyes and looks at me. “It is a little against my will because I don’t wanna go.” Mello goes back to looking at the shelves and finds a baseball hat. Mello smiles. “Old dudes love baseball hats right?” Light looked slightly perplexed at how Mello came up with that but if Mello was happy with his choice then Light was happy. “Why do you think old dudes love baseball hats?”

”So they can hide their ugly bald heads.” If you think Mello was joking about this you are dead wrong. The blonde was quite serious with his statement. “Ok...” Mello walked over to the cash register and payed for everything. As the two of them started leaving the mall something seemed to catch Mello’s attention. “Mello? Is everything ok?” Mello ran over to a poster on the wall and got very excited. “NO WAY! JUDAS PREIST IS COMING HERE!” Light had no idea who Judas Preist was. He didn’t really like the same kind of music Mello liked. “Mello who is Judas preist?” Mello stared at Light with a completely blank face. “How can you not know who Judas preist is?! They are like the best band in existence!! Total roll model! I always wanted to see them in concert! I NEED to go!!”

”When is this concert anyway Mello?”

“It says this Friday at six. I need to get the tickets now! We can go together and ask my friend Matt if he wants to come!” Matt was like a brother to Mello. “Oh no you don’t. We have dinner with my parents this Friday at six and you swore you would come!”

”Liiiiight we can reschedule!!”

”We already have rescheduled three times Mello! You promised we wouldn’t reschedule anymore and I’m holding you to it this time. If you wanted to go to this concert so bad then you shouldn’t have rescheduled for random reasons all those other times.”

”But Light I didn’t know about the concert all those other times!”

”Too bad Mello.” Light dragged Mello out of the mall and they got in the car to go home. Mello did not talk to Light the whole ride home. It was normal for the blonde to give Light the quite treatment when he was really mad at him. Light knew this would not be the last time he would be hearing about the Judas preist concert. He knew he would hear about it the next day and the next day all the way until Friday. That night Light and Mello ate dinner without talking. Mello did not ask Light to bathe with him and showered by himself. The next day Mello bothered Light some more. “Hey Light good morning.”

”Good Morning Mello did you sleep well?”

”Yeah! I just remembered that I have a present for you.”

”You do?”

”Yeah!” Mello gave Light an envelope and inside was a ticket to the Judas preist concert and Mello jumped up and down holding an identical ticket. “Now we can go together! We are gonna have so much fun and we can get totally wasted!”

”Mello I already told you that we have dinner with my parents that night and we can’t go. I’m sorry but we already had it scheduled.” Mello frowns. “But Light doesn’t getting wasted at a concert together sound more fun then some boring dinner?” Light sighed. “It’s not about what sounds more fun Mello it’s about the fact that I promised my parents that we would be there and that we have already had to reschedule three times because you kept getting nervous. You swore that you would go this time!” Mello stormed out of the room clearly very pissed and didn’t talk to Light. Later Mello was horny and wanted to fuck. “Liiiight!! It’s time to fuck!”

”you were not nice today Mello. We don’t fuck when you’re not nice.”

“You were not nice! You won’t let me see Judas preist!” Mello was standing butt naked in the bathroom ready to turn on the shower. Light sighed he did want to have sex with the blonde but he didn’t want to just give Mello his way after all his tantrums. “Are you going to be nice?” Mello groans. “What do you mean Light?” Mello looks at Light innocently. “You know what I mean Mello.”

“Fine. I’ll be nice.”

“Good.” Light undressed and got in the shower with Mello pinning him against the wall and kissing him roughly. “L-Liiight~” Mello pants. Mello could be submissive at times dispite him being expected to top. Light blushes and bites Mello’s neck as Mello leans back moaning. “I love you Light.”

”I love you too Mello.” Mello liked it rough encouraging Light to bite down on him harder. Mello didn’t care if Light drew blood in fact Mello wanted him to. He liked having little bruises and things on his body from Light. Light always loved Mello like this. He didn’t care when Mello was being mean even though he should. He loved every part of Mello. Mello moaned loudly as Light entered him, he grabbed tightly onto Light’s shoulders as Light held Mello’s waist. Mello kissed Light with aggression as Light fucked him. He wouldn’t last long today and Light wouldn’t last too. “Fuck! Liiight!~”

“Ahhh Mello!~” they both came then and there. Mello panted and fell limply into Light’s arms. “I’m still mad at you about Judas preist you know.”

“I know Angel. I know.” Light carried Mello to bed and they slept naked together. Before they knew it, it was the next day. The day everyone was worried about. Friday. Mello woke up first and made himself a salad then took a relaxing bath. Mello waited until Light woke up to get out of the bath. Then when Light woke up Mello got out. Light decided to pick a suit for dinner tonight. 

Later, Light was brushing his hair. He had seemed to forget about his argument with Mello until he remembered Mello had gotten his parents gifts. “Hey Angel if you haven’t wrapped the gifts yet then you should probably do it now. We leave in thirty minutes.” No answer. “Mello are you ok?” No answer again. Light sighed and walked out of the restroom looking for Mello. Light looked in the bedroom for Mello and he was not there. Light looked in Mello’s bathroom and Mello was no where to be found. Mello’s suit was still on it’s hook in his closet along with all his other designer clothes. Mello was nowhere. Light looked in the driveway and Mello’s car was gone. That’s when it hit him. “BLONDIE!!!!!” Light screamed so loud that Mello’s best friend, Matt heard from a few doors down. Matt had been like a brother to Mello his whole life so he came running. “Eh? Light? Is Mello ok? I heard you screaming...In fact I think the whole floor neighborhood heard you.”

” Mello ditched dinner with me and my parents to go to a Judas preist concert even though he PROMISED he would come!”

”Well of course he ditched the family dinner. It’s Judas preist he literally looks up to them.” Matt day on the sofa besides Light as Light sighed. “Maybe you just gotta tell Mello how you feel about this.”

”You know that won’t work Matt.”

”I knew it was a long shot. Was just putting it out there.” Light burried his head in his hands. “What am I going to tell my parents this time? I keep having to make up excuses for why Mello doesn’t show up.” Matt stared at the ceiling for what seemed like a very long time. “Maybe there’s a restaurant near the concert. You could always tell your parents and Mello to meet up there. That way Mello gets to see the concert and you get Mello to meet your parents.”

”You know Matt that’s actually a great idea!”

”I always knew I was a genius.” Matt said smugly and proudly as Light ran out the door. Light quickly looked up the location of the concert and made a reservation for a restaurant right next to it and texted his parents the change of plans. As soon as Light got there to his surprise Mello was already at the restaurant drinking a beer and chatting it up with someone else who was wearing a Judas preist shirt too. “MELLO!” Mello jumped up a little bit startled. “Light? What are you doing here?” 

“You promised to do dinner with my parents today remember?” Mello looked down at his knees clearly a little guilty. “Yeah...But Light! I couldn’t miss a Judas preist concert so close! They are my idols!” Mello looked Light in the eyes innocently again, trying to get his way. Mello loved Light. He really did, but when Mello wants something he gets it. “Mello my parents are going to come here so I need you to make a good impression or else no concert.” 

“Fine but I’ll only hang for a little bit. When the concert starts I’m out.”

”Mello who’s that?” Light pointed to the girl with the beer standing next to him. “She’s Emma. We just met. You jealous? You already know I’m hella gay Light I’m-a-gay.” Light sighed. “No Light I’m-a-gay when my parents come.” 

“Why not? It’s funny.”

”I don’t think my parents have your taste of humor Mello.”

”Shame.” Mello and Light got a table as Emma went back over to her friends that she came with to hang out. Mello sat impatiently. “I brought your gifts Mello.”

”Thanks I guess.”

”Anytime angel.” Mello smiled and leaned his head gently against Light’s shoulder. Mello purred a little to show his comfort. Soon enough Light’s parents arrived. Light hoped the blonde be on his best behavior because he already felt awkward inviting his parents to a restaurant/bar that was swarming with Judas preist fans. “Light it’s so good to see you!” Light’s mother gave him a big hug while his father came and patted him on the back. Mello grew quiet and stood next to Light nervously. Light took his fiancé’s hand and introduced him. “Mom, Dad this is Mello, my fiancé.”

”So you’re the one Light has told us so much about!” With that Light’s mom gave Mello a huge hug making Mello more than slightly uncomfortable. Light’s father just shook Mello’s hand respectfully. Everyone sat down and Mello gave Light’s parents their gifts. “This snow globe is so beautiful Mello! You didn’t have to buy it!” Mello gave Light an I told you so look because Mello had said he didn’t have to buy gifts. Light’s father took out the baseball cap and smiled. “How did you know I wanted a new hat? Did Light tell you?” Light, on the other hand actually had no idea his father had wanted a new hat. It was all Mello’s idea. “No, Light didn’t tell me that.” Light was worried about what Mello would say to his father remembering that Mello came to pick the hat because he said ugly, old guys automatically liked them. To Light’s suprise Mello didn’t say that. “I just saw it and picked it up.” 

“Interesting.”

”I guess.” Replied Mello. Mello could see his new friend, Emma getting drunk with her friends. Light could tell that’s what Mello wanted to be doing. He would go join them in an instant if he had Light’s permission. “Light, if you don’t mind answering. What’s on your fiancé’s eyes?” Light sighed in relief, glad they didn’t ask about the scar one Mello’s face that makes him so self- conscious. “It’s eye shadow Mr I’m- I mean Mr Yagami.” Light glared at Mello a little for almost calling his father Mr I’m-a-gay because that definitely wouldn’t have gone over well.

Soon a waitress came and brought over Cocktail and Food menus. “So I’m guessing you’re here for the concert tonight?”

”I am!” Mello replies almost instantaneously. “Are you a fan too?” 

“A little bit. I’m not like the crazy fan girl type though if you know what I mean.”

”I totally get what you mean. Sometimes those kind of fangirls creep me out.”

”How can they creep you out when you are one Mello?”

”I’m not Light!” Light laughs a little and looks at his menu. “Do you guys know what you wanna order?”

”Yes, but my parents can order first.”

”Oh only if that’s ok with you and your fiancé Light. Is it ok with You Mello?”

”I wanna Order First because I’m ki-“ Light gently nudges Mellos arm. Not painfully but enough to make his point. “I mean yeah. It’s totally fine with us.”

”Great! In that case I’ll have white wine and a garden salad.”

”I’ll Have the beef sandwich and iced tea.”

”Can I get a ham cooked Medium, with some beer? What do you want Mello?”

”I want a beer. Oh and some salad.”

”Excellent choices! I’ll be back with drinks in just a few.” The waitress walked away to go get the drinks as Mello checked the time. Mello was fine with Light’s parents so far but they aren’t why he was here. The Judas preist concert was right next door and Mello had to make sure he was there on time. He didn’t care if he starved or anything but he had to see them. “So Mello do you have a college degree?” Mello didn’t have a real degree. Whammy’s house creates degrees for all their students to make sure their futures are secure along with many other things. So Mello had a “degree” from Yale. Mello was pretty certain Mr Yagami would not be pleased with the type of Yale degree Mello had. The type where you don’t actually attend Yale or any university for that matter. “Umm yeah I graduated from Yale.” 

“Wow! Yale! That’s amazing! You’re just as smart as Light!”

”Thank you Mrs Yagami.” Mr Yagami was happy but, he wasn’t as impressed as Mrs Yagami. Did Mr Yagami not believe Mello really went to Yale? Did Mello sound suspicious when he said that he graduated from Yale? Mello had his fake Yale degree and everything about it was legit looking. If Mello showed it to Mr Yagami would he know that it didn’t come from Yale? No he wouldn’t know a thing. Light didn’t graduate from Yale so Mr Yagami didn’t know what a Yale certificate looked like in real life. “What do you do for a living Mello?” 

“Well I did try out working for the government for some time but, it was really not for me so now I’m doing a little modeling work. Trying to start a band. I love playing guitar.” Mr Yagami did not like this answer. “That’s not a secure career Mello. You should do government work like Light. That kind of career is really secure.”

”I didn’t like government work Mr Yagami. It was not for me.” Mello was a little frustrated that Mr Yagmi was judging his career choices. “Light has a secure career so he can be the breadwinner until mine takes off.”

”Light are you sure you’re ok with that?” 

“Dad please it’s fine. Me and Mello have already discussed it. Besides his photo shoots make more than you would expect.” Mello checks the time again, eagerly. The concert was in twenty minutes and Mello was not going to miss it. Mello was eager. The waitress came over soon enough with the drinks and food and Mello started scarfing his whole meal down. It wasn’t very polite, In fact it was kind of rude but Mello didn’t care. Mello was trying to talk in between bites but, he was eating so fast nobody could understand him. “Mello you’re stomach isn’t going to feel good later if you eat like that.”

”ItwillfeelfineLight.”

”What?”

”Itwillfeelfine.”

”Mello I can’t understand you with all that food in your mouth.”

”Isaid.” Mello stops eating for a split second to talk to Light. “It will feel fine.” Mello looks at the clock, Ten minuets. “Why don’t we order desert since everyone looks about finished.”

”NO!!!”

”Yeah that’s a great idea. What do you think honey?” Mr Yagami smiled. “Yeah it’s been a while since I came here. Their chocolate cake is really delicious.” Mello was mad. He had to get to his concert. Mello saw Emma walk by with two girls named Nikki and Sarah. “Bye Mello it was nice meeting you! Maybe I’ll see you at the concert.” As they walked out Mello grew impatient. As the waitress came back around Light requested desert menus. It only took about two minutes for everyone to pick something but to Mello it felt like years. “Liiiight can we just order?!?”

”Yes Mello, be patient we need to wait for our server to come back.” Mello sprang out of his seat and did a miniature one hundred meter dash to where their server was. “We are ready to order!!” 

“Ok I’ll be with you in just a second.” Mello didn’t like that answer. “Not a second! We need to order NOW!” Light’s parents stared at Mello as he practically dragged the waitress over to their table. “I promise mom he isn’t always like this.” Mello ordered a chocolate cake and rushed everyone else to order. Mello sighed softly as the waitress walked away. Light tapped Mello on the shoulder gently. “Mom is it ok if Mello and I talked alone for a second?”

”Of course it is Light! I have to use the bathroom anyway. Me and your father will be right back.” As Light’s parents walked into the distance Light stared at Mello. “What are you doing?!?!” 

“I’m getting to a concert on time that’s what!” Light sighed. “You weren’t even supposed to come here Mello! You got lucky!” 

“Well you can’t control the things I do.” 

“It’s fair to hold you to your promises Mello.”

”Yeah But, this is like my dream Light! Seeing Judas preist in concert. You may not understand it because we aren’t into all the same stuff but it’s really important to me!” Light paused. “It’s really important to me Light.” Light sighed. “Is it really that important to you?” Music could be heard in the background outside the concert just started. “YES! It’s that important!” Light looked down and sighed. “It’s important to me just like it’s important to you that I get along with your parents really well. I might not think my relationship with your parents is that important but I try because you think it’s important.”

”You’re right Mello.”

”I try becau- wait what?”

”You’re right. You should go to the concert.” Mello’s eyes lit up. “Really?!” 

“Yeah, it’s really important to you and I want you to be happy.” Mello wrapped his arms tightly around Light and kissed him. “Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!!!” 

“It did already start Blondie so you better go over.”

”Oh yeah right. I forgot.” Mello kissed Light’s cheek and ran off. Soon Light’s parents came back from the restroom. “Hey Light! Where’s Mello? Did he need the restroom too?”

”Mello had something to attend to.” Light said smiling to himself. Light finished dinner with his parents and promised to see them again soon and on a night where Mello was a little less busy. Mello had a blast at the Judas preist concert and got really drunk. Light had to rent out a hotel room and stay with him there for the night. The day after Mello woke up with a terrible hangover but none the less, last night he had the time of his life. “Hey Light can we travel to LA for the next Judas preist concert?”

”Don’t get ahead of yourself Blondie. Mello looked into Light’s eyes and sighed. “I love you Light.”

”I love you too my angel.”


End file.
